Stalkers in training
by Natsubleu
Summary: a girl who never shared her secrets with her twin is now confessing for a liking of ROMANO! and want's her sisters help to stalk him! read the wierd adventure of 2 sisters trying to find out about the people they like and the bonds that they share


a story that pop into my head when i was suppost to sleep. i decied to make it about me and my sister and the troubled relastionship we share at times, and how we can sometimes be alike wich is somhow hard for some people to beileve.

* * *

><p>''Mimi, I think I am in love.'' said Suki as she pulled up a chair for evening lunch.<p>

''Blurr!'' went Mimi as she choked on her soda pop from hearing the surprising news all on her side of the table.

''First of all, that's gross. Second of all, I am not cleaning that up. Third of all, why such a hard reaction?'' she questioned shielding her plate in case of another gross outburst of soda. Looking at her twin sister unbelievably, she took a moment to think.

''On second thought, maybe it's not...she murmured.''so who is it?'' she asked puzzled by the fact she even told her such valuable information that could and maybe will be used against her.''oh, and why in the hell are you telling me this in the first place?''

''Before I tell you, clean up your mess! Geez, I fear for the guy that marries a pig like you!'' Suki yelled while pointing at the forgotten soda pop still in the table.

''Oh, shut up! I fear for the guy who marries a nag like you!'' Mimi yelled in frustration.''Damn it!''

With a moment of clashing glares, Mimi had to give up. She hates getting into fights unless it was truly necessary or she explodes. With silence filling the air, suki had to speak.

''So you gonna clean that or not?'' she yelled.

After reluctantly cleaning her own mess, it was time to hear the truth of what Suki had to say. Walking to the game room where no living soul bothers to go, called ''My room'' she shut the door to the dark, muggy, abyss, and looked Mimi straight in the eye while griping at her shoulders.

''Th-the person I l-like is..Romano...she muttered.

''But why are you telling me?'' she asked trying to hold back screams of pain as the grip got harder.'' I may be your sister, but you hardly tell me anything until after the fact.'' Mimi looked at the ceiling as her sister's nails dug into her.

''That's exactly why I came to a crazy bitch like you, I want to learn how to stalk him so I can learn more about him!''

''Why should I? I mean isn't the point of love is to find out for your self.''

''But I need a professional, or at least someone I know! She said. ''how long have you been in Germany's shadow now? Like 2 years?''

''….you have a point...okay, I am in.'' Mimi agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST ATTEMPT<strong>

''Alright!'' Mimi yelled out enthusiastically while carrying a load of paperwork into Suki's room.'' I've already got some entail on your man!''

''Dude. You do know it is 4 in the morning?'' she yelled pulling the covers over her face.

Looking out the window, Mimi noticed that it was pitch black outside. Her eye sight started to fade as she closed the curtain.

''Wow, your right!'' She agreed with a weird smile.''how long have I been awake?''

Mimi's smile turned in to a frown as she hit the ground in exhaustion. Her body couldn't move from being over worked so she tried to get Suki's attention.

''Call mom..''she whispered.''get mom now.''

too bad all her attempts failed, as suki was already fast asleep long before Mimi collapsed...

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND ATTEMPT<strong>

''So this stack of crap is info on Romano, right?'' Suki asked carefully with skin of a great nights sleep.

''yep! And I don't mean to brag, but I think I did a damn good job!'' She yelled proudly.

(Where does she get such energy from?) Suki thought.''...We will see about that...''

''Awesomesauce!''Mimi yelled, putting a fist in the air.

''**IMPORTANT INFO ON ROMANO**-(at least my definition )-Romano suffered from Choreia when he was a child, but rumor has it, cured by Antonio as well as a bed wetting problem(hehe!). he is between the ages of 22-23, with a birthday of march 17. he is not skilled with his hands because of Choreia, but is surprisingly a good pickpocket. Kind of timid and is only kind to girls. when mad or turned on, likes to say ''Chigi''. likes to use profanity, and can't hold a grenade for shit.-**END**-''

Crumbling up the papers, she glared right a Mimi.

''...What's wrong Suki?'' she asked hesitantly with a cold sweat running down her face.

''I'LL KILL YOU!'' she yelled choking the life out of Mimi while thinking(she knows more than me!)

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD ATTEMPT<strong>

''Why am I the only one that get's hurt?'' Mimi yelled frustrated while crossing her arms and looking at her twin spy on Romano tending to his tomato garden from a near by tree.

''Be quiet!'' she whispered. ''I am trying to gather information!''

''here's a thought! Why don't you talk to him?''she yelled

''Yea, right! Maybe after you talk to Germany!'' she hissed

Mimi was cornered. She'd been watching her man for 2 years without talking to him, but if it meant the end of this little game of pain, she would happily oblige!

''Fine then! Ill talk to Ludwig if you talk to Romano!''

''Fine, ill go right know. Just watch!'' she screamed

Suki had yelled so laud, that she accidentally caught the wrong attention at the right time.

''Whats going on here damn it!'' yelled Romano as he came closer to the screaming girls by the tree.

''God, I am not ready!''she whispered to herself as she saw what he had changed in to.

He was wearing no shirt, with khaki pants. because the hot sun he was covered in sweat from working in the garden and field. Looking at the two girls, he shifted his attention to Suki. As their eyes met, she bursted out in to a high fever as Mimi bursted out laughing. On the ground she whispered a faint ''hi...''

* * *

><p><strong>FORTH ATTEMPT<strong>

''It's your turn now!'' said Suki. As she dragged Mimi's arm to the door step of a certain German.

''wait! I take it back! Besides, that wasn't a real ''talk'' anyway!''she said frantically trying to pull back

''A deals a deal!''

''We didn't shake on it!''

that must have pissed Suki off, because she rang the door bell like you would rape a replay button. after a short while you could hear the muffled sound of a ''im coming'' through the thick door.

''see ya!'' Said Suki as she ran once she heard the door unlock.

Mimi, frozen in place could only think about the different scenarios that could be awaiting from opening the door.

''Hello?'' he asked. Peaking his head out the door.

''um-uh...'' whispered Mimi as she looked at the ground.

''Is there something you want?'' Ludwig asked confused at the girl just standing at his front entrance.

What he said must have triggered something inside of her, because as soon as he said that, she went straight for a kiss!

Suki, looking in the bushes jaw dropped at the sudden forcefulness of her big sister. she shot up quickly to grab her now insane sister off his lips and ran home dragging her by her arm.

''wha..what the hell just happened?'' yelled Germany in a rage of confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>THE CHARM<strong>

''ha..haha..''giggled Mimi. ''I touched Germany~!''

''you did way more than that!''mumbled Suki.''but I also got to talk and see the guy I like...so,yea, I knew I made the right choice in telling you, because it was a lot of fun!''

''Yea, and if it wasn't for you, I would have never got the chance I did to Germany!''

''That's true. Suki agreed.

''Let's do it again sometime!'' Mimi said jokingly.

-meanwhile on the boys side-

''That girl...she looked just like a tomato...said Romano as he looked at a ripe tomato blushing.

''That frau, I cant seem to get her out of my mind...''softly grumbled Ludwig

-girls side-

''Im starting to feel a cold coming on.''Suki asked.''don't you?''

''Yea, im feeling chilly all of a sudden...''replied Mimi

* * *

><p>hehehe! know the pray becomes the hunters~! i like!<p>

juuust in case your wondering, i am the big sister. i just don't act like one. when i do though, she always makes it seem like im joking so i gave up on the role modol thing. plus she's the same age as me so there's not much for me to be heroic , and know what? looking at the stoy and then back at the summary, i made that better sounding then the actual story! sorry if it mis lead! XP


End file.
